Transformation
by Author ReWritten
Summary: Yugi and Tea are lost in the mountains of the Chill Zone. Tea manages to find shelter in an abandoned base. Yugi accidentally presses a button that separates him and Pharaoh, then they find the base belongs to Eggman who is eager to test his new machine. Sonic and the crew are on the way but will they be in time to stop the transformation?
1. Chapter 1

This is another crossover cause those are my favorites. I do not own any characters or certain traits in the characters. However, I own the plot.

Yugi's voice mentally Yami's mental voice

Three usual travelers trekked across the snow-covered ground. The ice cracked under their shoes.

One white bat cracked open an eye to watch them pass. She only saw two travelers; the boy and the girl. The phantom was hidden from her view.

"Tea," whispered the boy hoarsely, rubbing his arms and blowing half-hearted clouds of breath onto his fingers. "Are you sure you know where we are?"

Tea turned her map slightly. "Ummmmm…"

The phantom sighed. _I doubt she does Yugi. This place is…puzzling. _

"Hmm," murmured Tea, scrutinizing her map again, then throwing it down on the snow. "Actually Yugi, I have no idea where we are!"

_Knew it._

_**Quiet Pharaoh. She's trying.**_

_Apologies Yugi. I suppose I should keep silent._

_**Yeah, that would be nice. **_ Yugi felt the pharaoh turn away from him and felt bad. _**Sorry Yami. I'm just tired and cold.**_

_It's fine. I am impatient as well._

"Yugi! Look!" Yugi jerked his head up to see Tea pointing excitedly at a metal dome.

_Hmm, I don't think this is safe Yugi._

_**Why? Otherwise we'll freeze to death.**_ "Coming Tea!" He hurried to catch up to her.

Yami still felt uncomfortable going into the metal dome, but he realized that his friend was right. If they didn't find shelter, Yugi would freeze and Yami's hope of finding his memories would be destroyed.

The two darted into the dome and shut the door behind them. Tea fumbled about for a light switch and finally grasped one.

The dome's inside was flooded with light.

"Oh, wow." Yugi's voice was soft with awe. Half-finished machines scattered the floor and finished ones lined the walls. But everything was covered in a fine layer of dust.

_I still don't like this._ Yami was sounding increasingly uneasy and he chided himself. _Buck up Yami. You are a pharaoh. Act like one and not like a scared child._

Yugi's violet gaze drank in the machines with an attention that Tea noted. "Like these, Yugi?"

"Yeah. They're pretty cool." _**See, Yami. Nothing to be scared of.**_

_Who says I was scared? _huffed the pharaoh angrily. _I wasn't scared._

_**Sure.**_

_You are irritating sometimes._

Yugi ignored the huffy pharaoh and approached a machine. He ran his fingers over the control panel and pretended to press a button.

_Don't do that! _yelped Yami before he realized Yugi was teasing him.

Sure, you're not scared?

_You are a jerk. _And with that, Yami withdrew from Yugi's mind, intensely angry at being teased and baited.

Yami? Yami? Where'd you go?

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Yugi turned to look at Tea, a phony smile plastered on his features.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Tea knew better than to pry and went off to explore.

Yugi followed her example and headed into the adjoining room. The scene that met his eyes was interesting. He trotted in to look around. A huge machine with long dagger claws towered over a blue robot.

Yami was suddenly on high alert. That robot really made him nervous. Its eyes, while offline, seemed cruel and cold.

Yugi went over to peer at it. It was in the shape of some spiky creature. He shrugged and walked over to glance at the panel of buttons on the claw thing.

He was soon so engrossed in looking at the screens and many buttons and wondering what it did that- "Yugi?"

"Ahh!" His hand came down in shock and he whacked a big red button. The machine began to move and dark chains came up and grabbed his ankles. "Ahh!"

_YUGI! _Yelled Pharaoh. His cry combined with Tea's. And the claw came down with a rusty scream. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi's horrified yell echoed in the metal dome and the claw shot down. It struck its intended target and Yugi hit the floor as the chains disappeared.

_YUGI! _Pharaoh held on to the Puzzle for as long as he could, then was ripped away. _Help!_

The Millennium Puzzle was shattered on the floor. Tea scooped up the pieces, half-laughing with relief as she shook her friend. "Yugi. Yugi."

The boy groaned and sat up. "Am I dead?"

"No. The Millennium Puzzle saved you." She showed him the pieces. Yugi looked aghast and like he was about to cry.

"Oh no." he whispered, taking the pieces from her gently.

"Hey, what's wrong? You can put it back together again."

"No, something will be missing."

"Like this?" The cold voice filled the room and the robot's eyes flickered on. It stepped forward and bowed to someone behind them.

"Bzzt-Master. Metal Sonic unit is online."

"Good. Good." Yugi and Tea turned to face a man with a bushy red mustache. He was bald on top and wore goggles on the top of his head. Tiny glasses covered his eyes. "Hello children. I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik."

Yugi noted a movement in the shadows behind the doctor.

"Ow. What the heck? Where-? Okay, hello?"

"Yami?" he called.

"What in the world? Why can I hear your voice outside of my head? Can I ask something? Why am I in an enclosed space?"

"Enclosed-?" Yugi whirled to look at Dr. Robotnik. "What did you do to my friend?"

"Friend? Oh, the phantom?" Robotnik gestured behind him and Metal Sonic turned his eyes up a few notches to illuminate Yami sprawled on the floor of what appeared to be a box.

"Hi. Who're you?"

"Doctor Ivo Robotnik."

"Ah. Why am I in here?" Yami seemed ill at ease. "It's not very comfortable. May I be let out?"

"You are a parasite, phantom."

"My name is Yami. And I am no parasite." Yami was highly offended. He tried to cross his arms but the space was too small.

"Let him out, sir." Robotnik turned to regard Yugi imperiously.

"A child cannot give me commands. Metal, seize them both."

Metal inclined his head. Tea and Yugi watched it warily. The metal creature barely seemed to move, but all of a sudden it had Tea by the wrist and Yugi by the throat.

"Hey!" choked Yugi, thrashing about frantically. Metal Sonic barely blinked.

Yami was trying to figure out how to get out of the box. "Oh, hey look. There's a 'Get out of Box' button! What idiot installed that?"

Metal Sonic got punched in the head. He turned to look at Eggman and pleaded "Let me kill him now Master. Please?"

"No."

Metal Sonic slumped "…."

Yami quit his escaping to stare openly at Eggman, who was glaring at him. "You do realize that your facial hair looks like an angry caterpillar, correct?"

Eggman turned a puce color. "Throw him in the machine!"

"Master, in order to do so I would have to drop these two."

"Ah. ROBO KNUCKLES!"

The red echidna-shaped killing machine glided into the room. "Yes Master?"

"Grab the boy in the box and throw him in the machine, please."

The echidna dipped his head. "Master." Yami took off his shoe and threatened "Take one step closer and this goes into your nasal passages."

Yugi facepalmed. Why hadn't he taught Yami how to properly threaten people?

The robot echidna wished not for the first time that he had the ability to roll his optic sensors. Yami realized how ridiculous he must look and put the shoe back on. "Um, what do I do now?"

Robo Knuckles advanced. "My Master states you must go in the machine."

"No, thank you. I am just fine being not dead. Thank you but no."

Eggman threw back his head and laughed. "Dead? HOHOHO-!"

"You sound like that demon that creeps into children's houses on Christmas Eve." When Yami saw everyone staring at him, he shrugged. "What? He does."

Robo Knux took advantage of the distraction and grabbed Yami's wrists. "Am I being handcuffed? Do I have to go to jail?"

"My god, Yami! Shut up!" yelled Yugi exasperatedly. "Why are you so annoying all of a sudden?"

Yami gave him a sly smile. "No reason whatsoever Yugi. Except to-how do you say-kick his metal butt."

Robo Knuckles: Say what now? **gets kicked in face** Ouch.

A really ticked off echidna bot throws a fighting Yami into the machine. Robo Knuckles sported a few dents and scratches after he managed to shut the door. Let it not be said Yami was not a fighter.

Robotnik slammed his fist down on a button and the machine started up. Yugi kicked at Metal Sonic while clawing at the robot's iron grip on his throat.

Yami gave a weird howl that vaguely reminded both Yugi and Tea of a late-night horror movie. It was guttural and choked sounding.

Then he started ramming the machine from the inside. The whole thing started rocking. Eggman looked terrified and jammed his finger on the stop button.

Yami-sized dents in the machine's sides pointed out how the pharaoh seemed to be jumping at the walls. Robo Knuckles found the weakest spot and as soon as he heard the tell-tale sounds of running footsteps, he punched the weak spot.

What he expected and got: An outraged "What in Ra's name?" told him he had hit his target. What he didn't expect: A Mobian Egyptian Mau leaping through the hole his created, hissing and clawing.


End file.
